The Quidditch Jersey
by AlpacaCrazy
Summary: Lily Evans has finally realised her feelings for the 'arrogant, toerag' James Potter. Just great! She can't tell anyone! Can she stop her feelings for him by the end of the month? Or will a certain piece of clothing reveal her true feelings? Includes, Soulbonds, Soulmates, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The flash of red and gold zoomed past the rising stands of the quidditch field.

"…annnnnd Pottttttterrrrrrrr!" The commentator screamed followed by the loud, boisterous cheers of the crowd.

Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. 'Why is at always Gryffindor vs. Slytherin,' Lily wondered. Before lily could give it a second thought the loud noise of the whistle sounded, trailed by the flashes of colour on the quidditch field. Lily sighed. She had taken much more of an interest in Quidditch since…since…..she didn't want to admit it. 'SINCE YOU HAD STARTED FANCYING THE PANTS OFF A CERTAIN GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN!' There she had said it. Or rather…. thought it. She sighed internally. SHE, the girl who had sworn she would never ever, had found that she had in fact, fallen for Ja-

'NO!', don't say his name! 'HIS NAME IS POTTER. POTTER. POTTER. POTTER… Okay, Lily, you can do this, stay strong. Nobody can know! You cannot be involved in any way to JAMES POTTER! _But he is so cute! His chocolate, brown eyes, his soft messy, perfect, amazing hair….. '_ STOP! Who are you?' _Your conscience of course! Just admit it! You are head over heels in love with James Potter! You lov-_

"I DO NOT!" lily screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Uhhh, Lils are you okay?" Lily's short but yet very lean best friend of many years, Alice Prewett stated.

"What?... Oh. OHHH!" Lily said the latter with a bit more understanding.

"Oh, what?" Alice questioned. Alice was very pretty, smart and eye-catching. She was by far one the prettiest girl at Hogwarts (or so Lily had always told her). Her chestnut, brown hair, and her dark, alluring, ocean deep eyes. Alice was perfect in Lily's eyes…except for her annoying habit of being very curious. Curious. That defined Alice's entire personality in one word. Of course, when Lily had told her this, she had upright refused and denied her. Oh well.

"N…nothing." Lily stuttered trying to cover the fact that she was blushing a deep crimson red after her previous conversation with her conscience.

"Okay….fine, I will leave you alone." Lily visibly relaxed but it didn't last for long as Alice added, "but swear upon your grave Lily, I WILL FIND OUT!"

Lily tried to ignore that past comment and instead focused on the Quidditch match. It was their final year at Hogwarts – their seventh, and Lily decided that she should enjoy school more, hence becoming more interested in the Quidditch matches. Yes, that was the reason why she was more interested in Quidditch matches now. Yes. That was what Lily kept telling herself, but deep down she knew it wasn't the reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _'It was their final year at Hogwarts – their seventh, and Lily decided that she should enjoy school more, hence becoming more interested in the Quidditch matches. Yes, that was the reason why she was more interested in Quidditch matches now. Yes. That was what Lily kept telling herself, but deep down she knew it wasn't the reason.'_

As these thoughts were pounding in her head, her gaze drifted to the said person, the star chaser. Lily sighed inwardly. 'HE IS SO HOT.' He looked so care free with his hair wind-blown and his chocolate eyes full of his adrenalin. Lily sighed again. Boy, this is going to be a LONG year. Lily couldn't believe when the whistle signalled the end of the match. She looked at the score and noticed that Gryffindor had won…. AGAIN. There was a mixture of cheers and boos as the stands leaked and the students had started making their way down to the overjoyed Quidditch team. There, she spotted him again, laughing, his eyes full of sparkle, hugging his mates. Boy, did she wish she was the one, hugging him. GREAT. Lily thought, JUST GREAT. Now she would have to spend her precious time celebrating with HIM and the rest of Gryffindor celebrating into the wee hours of the morning.

After the group went to the common room, Lily spent her time lying on one of the couches chatting away with Alice. That is, until her boyfriend Frank, took her away.

"Damn," Lily muttered under her breath.

"Hey, Evans!" James announced cheerfully. Lily groaned. She was in HELL. God, he is killing her. He flopped down on the couch next to her. A whiff of his cologne made its way to Lily's nose. She groaned. 'God, he smelled so good.'

"What was that Evans?" James questioned.

"Wha-at? N-nothing." Lily stammered.

"Riiiiight." Come onnnn, telllll me." James whined like a three-year-old.

"I-I just don't feel well okay!" Lily replied, trying to sound as spiteful as possible, but on the inside, she was melting at his curiosity towards her. The WHOLE school knew that James was head over heels in love with Lily. EVERYONE. Except Lily that is….

"Do you want me to take you to the Hospital Wing? Wouldn't want to jeopardise your beauty." Lily blushed. "Was that a blush, I see? The famous Evans has just blushed at something I said!" James Exclaimed.

"What? Of course not. I was merely overcome with surprise that you would use such a large word. Jeopardise! WOW! Add that one to your 2-paged dictionary!"

"Very funny Lily, I know you love me!" _'OMG, OMG, HE CALLED ME LILY!'_

"In your dreams Ja-Potter." Lily attempted to reply unemotional and spiteful yet it seemed to do the opposite. James' eyes widened.

"Evans, did you almost call me James?" He smirked.

"O-of course not, Potter. I-I have to go. Uhhh, BYE!" Lily ran up to the 7th Year Gryffindor dormitory tripping on the 2nd Step. A minute later reappeared, and groaned. James still stood staring at the spot where she left with his mouth still gaping open. "I um, forgot." Lily continued, after she remembered that she did in fact no longer reside in the dormitories but her own room, off the Head's common room. James' head snapped towards her.

"Uhhh, right, See ya Evans." Lily started sprinted towards the portrait hole. "Wait!" James exclaimed. Lily slowly turned, trying to contain her pumping heart. James ruffled his head. "Umm, Goodnight…..Lily." James replied with one of his cute, lopsided grins. Lily's heart melted. NO! Stop thinking about him. Lily turned suddenly and almost fell over. She ran out the hole and to the heads common room without replying. As soon as she found the comfort of her room, she slammed the door and rested her back on the closed door. She breathed heavily trying to contain the beating of her heart.

"God, how am I going to survive this torture," she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _"Uhhh, right, See ya, Evans." Lily started sprinting towards the portrait hole. "Wait!" James exclaimed. Lily slowly turned, trying to contain her pumping heart. James ruffled his head. "Umm, Goodnight…..Lily." James replied with one of his cute, lopsided grins. Lily's heart melted. NO! Stop thinking about him. Lily turned suddenly and almost fell over. She ran out the hole and to the heads common room without replying. As soon as she found the comfort of her room, she slammed the door and rested her back on the closed door. She breathed heavily trying to contain her heart._

 _"God, how am I going to survive this torture," she muttered._

'What was that?' James thought. He was worried. Lily never acted this strangely. He waited for the spiteful comment that was going to come for him after calling her Lily, but it never happened. 'God, what is the matter with her? She must be really, really sick? She never hesitates to yell at me. OH NO! What's wrong with her?' James started hyperventilating with his thoughts.

"I'll just go talk to Alice. Yeah, Alice. She'll know what's wrong with her." James mumbled to himself. James set off at once to find her. With the help of the trustful marauder's map, he found her almost immediately.

"Hey Alice, is something wrong with Lily?" James asked, the concern obviously etched on his face. Alice laughed. Laughed? Why was she laughing? "Alice, why are you laughing?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Alice managed to splutter through fits of laughter. "It's just so obvious, it's funny!"

"What is it? She is going to die! Why are you laughing?" James demanded. At this statement, Alice burst out into even more fits of laughter.

"Really? I never knew people died from obsessions."

"Obsessions? Oh no! She isn't obsessed with Snape, is she? She's always blushing now!" It was obvious that James was clearly worked up and hyperventilating by now.

"James. JAMES! CALM DOWN!" Alice insisted. "Alice is NOT obsessed with Snape she is obsessed with someone else." After Alice had watched the display between James and Lily while she was with Frank. She noticed something. 'LILY HAD A CRUSH ON JAMES! That was what she was thinking about earlier!' Alice was proud, but also bewildered. Lily had always proclaimed her hate for James. 'What changed?'

"Then, who?" James asked, the confusion clearly engraved through his features.

"Uh, uh. I'm not telling you. I need to confirm this with her. Where is she?"

"Uhh, she ran out while I was talking to her, I think she went to bed early. She said she wasn't feeling well. She looked really red in the face. Like she was sick. That's why I came to you. Oh, God, she isn't sick, is she?"

"That's funny. She said nothing about feeling sick earlier." Alice was trying to cover the massive grin covering her features. James shrugged. "Alright, I'll check the head's dorms. What's the password?"

"Chocolate Coconuts." Alice gave him a look that clearly said, What? James shrugged again. "Don't ask me." With that, Alice set off to the heads dorm.

\- In Lily's Room -

Lily is in her room completing that day's transfiguration homework, trying not to think about James. _Knock_ , _Knock_ , _Knock_.

"Come in," Lily yelled.

"Hey Lils," Alice replied.

"Oh, it's you. THANK GOD."

"What's wrong honey? James was pretty worried about you."

"James? About me? Oh, God."

"Someone's got a crush!"

"What? Of course not!" Lily squealed in a high-pitched voice.

"You can't hide anything from me, honey. Come on, spill."

"FINE! Okay, so at the start of the year, when I found out he was head boy, and he kept blabbering on and on and on and on and on about how he is going to be responsible and take the position seriously. So ok, throughout his speech I started getting bored, cause he was going on and on and on and on and on and on and I was SO BORED so I decided to do something else. I ended up staring at him, and I noticed for the first time, OH FUCK, he's actually quite good looking. And THEN I noticed that he's first three buttons were undone and his chest, OH GOD IT WAS SO HOT, was showing through, and I couldn't help but stare. And while I was thinking about him, I realised, 'Hey, he's actually acted quite mature since the end of last year. And then he noticed I wasn't listening, and he asked about it, and I BLUSHED! And that's when I realised I had a crush on him, and I have had it ever since and it is starting to get stronger like I lo- NO! I cannot say that! Oh, GOD HELP ME ALICE! I AM DYING IN MY OWN LOVE FOR JAMES POTTER!" Lily gasped without a breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _'Oh, GOD HELP ME ALICE! I AM DYING IN MY OWN LOVE FOR JAMES POTTER!" Lily gasped without a breath.'_

"OMG, SLOW DOWN LILY, YOU ARE GOING TO SUFFOCATE!" Alice yelled. "Okay, deep breath, deep breath. CHRIST LILY DO YOU WANT TO WAKE UP THE WHOLE SCHOOL!"

"Sorry." Lily smiled sheepishly. "What am I going to do?"

"Confess," Alice stated with a nod of her head.

"Confess? What are you on about Alice, confess to what? The Gods? Pray for forgiveness over the sins of being in love with James Potter?"

"O.M.G. Did you just say you are in love with James POTTER? As in L.O.V.E with P.O.T.T.E.R?"

"Crap. Alice, you need to help me!"

"Honey, you can't stop being in love with someone. And by the way, I mean confess to James about your feelings." Alice said the last statement with many pauses as though she was speaking to a slow person.

"What? I can't do that! 'Hey, James, I am in love with you! Isn't that funny? After years of HATING YOUR GUTS! I love you! Let's ditch school and get married!" Lily said sarcastically.

"Ok, fine. You have a month to stop 'being in love with James Potter.' If you are still in love with him, by the end of the month, you have to tell him. Okay?"

"What? Alice it's already been two months into school, and it'd been developing rapidly! How is it supposed two stop! Uh uh, I REFUSE!"

"Fine, then I'm telling him NOW."

"NOW? NO WAY!" Alice stood up and had just reached the door handle.

"WAIT. Wait. Okay, I'll do it. A month okay."

"Okay, but I swear if you don't tell him by the end of the month, I WILL!"

"Okay, Alice, you can tell him later. Goodnight."

"Nighty, Night! Have sweet dreams of kissing James!" Alice exited.

"Hey! You take that back!" It was too late Alice was already out the door.

\- In the Gryffindor Common Room -

James sat on the couch, tapping his fingers waiting for Alice's return. The rest of Gryffindor were partying it up. Alice stepped through the portrait hole. James shot up and walked over to Alice.

"Is she okay." James inquired.

"She's fine. Just tired. You look exhausted. You should get some shut-eye. Good Night."

"Night." James replied, and just as he stepped through the portrait hole, Alice called back,

"By the way James, it's your lucky month!"

James continued walking down the halls to the head's dorms, confusion clearly sketched on his face. "What was that about?" James muttered to himself. As he passed Lily's room he peered inside to check if she was asleep. She was lying on the bed with a smile on her face. Her fiery red hair fanned out on her pillow, snoring quietly (but very cutely). James smiled. She looked like an angel. James slowly shut the door, and headed to his room. He threw off his quidditch jersey and crawled into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _He threw off his Quidditch jersey and crawled into bed._

\- The Next Morning -

 **LILY'S P.O.V.**

Lily awakened the next morning to find it 10 am.

"CRAP!" Lily yelled. She stumbled out of bed and hastily threw on a crinkled shirt and pants. She went to her trusty calendar, to yet again cross out the day and look at her daily tasks. That was when she noticed that it was actually a Sunday. Hogsmeade Weekend. "Well, I'm an idiot." Lily had missed the departure of students, so she decided to stay at Hogwarts for the day. She went to knock on James' door to see if he left for Hogsmeade. _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_. No answer. She slowly opened the creaking door, to find a very messy room with Quidditch Posters and the smell of his cologne. 'AHHHHH' Lily was in heaven. It smelled so good. She was on the way out the door, when she spotted his Quidditch Jersey from the day before. It was a maroonish red with the large, bold, gold letters, POTTER, on the back. Lily sighed. She remembered how HOT he looked in it. She sighed again and brought the clothing to her nose. OMG. His scent was so strong on his Jersey. She couldn't live without this SMELL! She decided to take it for the day. After all, she was the only one here right?

Lily slipped on the Jersey and went off to her room. 'What to do? What to do?' Lily tapped her fingers on her desk. 'Ah ha! I should write a diary this month, to express my feelings and track my progress on UN-FALLING IN LOVE WITH JAMES POTTER!' Lily started out once and found an extra, unused diary.

 ** _Month of NOT-LOVING JAMES POTTER: DAY 1_**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is the first day of trying to reject my feelings of love towards James Potter. It is not working so well so far. I woke up late (too late to go to Hogsmeade) and everyone else has already left. GREAT! Anyway, I was snooping James' room (I didn't mean to!) and found his Quidditch Jersey! He only wore it yesterday and it smelled so good! Nobody is here, so I have decided to wear it for the day. Why does he smell so good? Why does he look so HOT? Why? Why have the God's possessed me (but blessed me) with the likes of James Potter? I CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS! It is the hardest thing to STOP LOVING JAMES POTTER! And if I don't stop loving him, I have to confess by the end of the month. CRAP! I can't do this! If I don't tell him, Alice will. GOD, when did my life become so difficult?_

 _See ya tomorrow,_

 _Lily (or as James calls me, Evans. SIGH)_

There. The first entry of 30. Lily had decided that the diary had to be inconspicuous (so that he doesn't read it that is). It read,

 ** _Lily's One-Month Project/Diary. DO NOT READ! OR YOUR LIFE WILL CEIST TO EXIST!_**

Probably not the best title. But, it is the best she could get. This title just makes you want to read it though! Lily hid it under her bed and decided to go to the kitchens (since she missed breakfast).


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **JAMES' P.O.V.**

 _Yawn_. James woke up albeit slowly. HIS MUSCLES ACKED! 'Wait…. Today was Hogsmeade! Finally.' The Marauders had run out of pranking supplies for a long time now. They could finally stock up. It pained him how much he wanted to ask Lily just one more time to Hogsmeade, just in case she said yes. But he knew he had to be more mature, if he ever wanted to win her over. He threw over his robes and quietly closed his door behind him. On his way out, he peered into Lily's room to find her still asleep, looking even more peaceful than the late hours of the evening. He soundlessly closed her door and head out to Hogsmeade, where his friends awaited him. Throughout the remainder of his day, he continued wondering whether Lily was at Hogsmeade or still at Hogwarts. The day passed VERY slowly. It was probably due to his worry for her. He left early to check on Lily. Despite Alice's reassurance that she was fine, he was still worried.

When he returned to find her asleep on the common room couch. 'Jeez, she does sleep a lot.' He found himself thinking. She looked beautiful, especially when she was asleep. It was one of the only times he could stare at her without her criticism and clear hate for him. Sigh. He will never get Lily to fall for him. His eyes slowly moved from her face to her body. And… What the Hell? Was that HIS QUIDDITCH JERSEY! He stood there wide eyes staring at her torso. He couldn't believe his eyes. It must be a mistake, yeah, she must be delusional from sickness. He stumbled out of the portrait hole, to further express his worry to Alice.

 **Lily's P.O.V.**

Lily woke up with a sharp halt. She must have fallen asleep. She looked at her watch to check the time. 'CRAP!' Everyone should be back by now. Was it James that made the noise!? No, no, NO! It can't be. He can't have seen her in his Jersey. With that horror-filled thought, she threw his Quidditch Jersey into his room (where she found it – just to be safe) and locked herself in her room for the rest of the night.

 ** _-_** Next Day -

 ** _Month of NOT-LOVING JAMES POTTER: Day 2_**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _This is day two, and Oh GOD! I think James saw me in his Jersey! I'm dead! My life is OVER! O.V.E.R, OVER! There is not much to write right now. Just trying to avoid him, from my embarrassment. He's been shooting me looks all day. Alice said something about him talking about me too her. Wasn't listening much, just drowning in my embarrassment. Of course, he might not have been the one to make the noise, right? I don't know… I hope not…._

 _OMFG! Alice just told me after I wrote the previous statements, that James saw me in his sweater! See you in heaven! Alice just started laughing, and told me he thought I was delusional from sickness. At least that's something, right?_

 _Go to go,_

 _I'll keep you in touch,_

 _Lily-Flower_

 _JAMES LOVE METER: 10/10 at the moment (isn't that pathetic?)_

 _P.S. The love meter is new. Good right? It will track my progress and hopefully bring it down onto ZERO!_

 **J** **AMES' P.O.V.**

Alice just reassured me AGAIN that Lily is NOT sick. Then why was she wearing my Jersey? Oh well. Alice's words have been pounding in my head all week. Why does she keep saying, 'this is your lucky month'? It is so weird. I just have to ignore it. Anyway, I have decided to devise a plan on how to get Lily.

 _1\. Stop hexing people (especially Snivellous!)_

 _2\. Do gentlemanly (is that a word?) gestures – e.g. opening the door._

 _3\. Stop running my hand through my head (SHE HATES THAT!)_

 _4\. Say NICE things._

 _5\. Ask her how her day has been._

 _6\. STOP ASKING HER OUT_

 _7\. Continue following this plan the WHOLE YEAR._

 _8\. Break rule 6 and ask her out for the last Hogsmeade trip of the year._

 _9\. Plan a romantic date (if she accepts)_

 _SUCCESS?_

There. That's what he had to do. HE WILL SUCCEED! Right? Oh well. He decided to go finish off the day and go to bed early. Maybe he could rethink his plan. Make it absolutely fool proof!'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

James entered the common room. Lily wasn't there. He decided to take this opportunity and have a whiff of her flowery scent. He opened the door slowly (he wasn't positively sure she wasn't there!). She wasn't there. He started going through her stuff. He knew it wasn't right, but this was his Lily Flower he was talking about here! He didn't want to know more about her, he NEEDED to know more about her. He had finished his lap around the room, when he discovered that she had kept a diary! 'Wow!' It wasn't there last time. He decided to take a quick look, after all, he didn't want to completely invade her privacy. He would just read the first page. But… that was when he discovered the title.

 ** _Lily's One-Month Project/Diary. DO NOT READ! OR YOUR LIFE WILL CEIST TO EXIST!_**

Month…..Month… What was all this month business? What is so good about August? Now he was suspicious. He opened it up to the first page. ' ** _Month of NOT-LOVING JAMES POTTER: DAY 1._** ' James dropped the book, his mouth agape. 'NOT-LOVING JAMES POTTER'!? Lily….. Lily… was in love with him? He couldn't believe his ears. He wanted to take another peep. But he heard the portrait open.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, CRAP! What do I do?"

James quickly closed the diary and stuffed it under the bed (it's original hiding place). He LUCKILY had his invisibility cloak with him. He slipped it on and backed to the wall. Lily entered and sighed. She took her hair out. The beautiful auburn curls fell out of place and bounced off her shoulders. And that's when she started unbuttoning her shirt. OH GOD! Lily was undressing in front of him! But obviously, she didn't know he was there, but STILL! His breathing started getting heavier, she was just wearing her underwear now. He tried to look away, but he couldn't, his eyes wide, staring in disbelief. He was in such a daze, he didn't notice that she had in fact put her pyjamas on…. Hold on! Was that his T-Shirt? The one he lost within the first week of school? CRAP! She looked so hot in it, he could feel his pants growing tight. As soon as she went into the bathroom, he quickly made his escape.

He shut the door quickly, and unfortunately for him, it sounded with a large bang. James sighed, and crawled into bed. He couldn't sleep. He was just lying there with a wide, shocked expression. Five minutes before he actually fell asleep, he smiled. He realised what this meant! Lily had a crush on him! No dump that, she loved him! He couldn't believe it! Scrap the plan. Lily was already his! Now he needed to get it out of her. NEW PLAN! How to seduce Lily Evans. He was happy with this new resolve. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. He would check that diary again later…

\- Next Day -

 ** _Month of NOT-LOVING JAMES POTTER: Day 3_**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Last night, before I went to bed, I checked his room. He wasn't there. I just figured he was spreading terror in the school. He probably played another prank last night. I can just imagine him standing there being caught by McGonagall, ruffling his soft hair, with his in-contrast rough, callused hand (probably from playing Quidditch). God, I love it when he does that. No! I should hate it! I used to hate it! For some reason, when I was changing, I thought I could smell his scent. Weird. I am seeing/smelling him everywhere! This isn't love, it's an obsession! I am supposed to be un-falling in love with him, not obsessing over him! God, I wish I could just end my misery!_

 _Bye-Bye world,_

 _Lily-Flower_

 _JAMES LOVE METER: 10.5/10 (How is that even possible?)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **JAMES' P.O.V.**

Last night, James had dreams of Lily. He wished she would just admit her feelings, so they could live happily ever after. Get married and have seven kids (James always wanted seven, he could have a Potter Quidditch team!). But James knew none of this would be possible if she couldn't get over her stubbornness. James sighed. Her wit and nature were one of the things James loved most about her (except for her beauty). But at the current time, he wished she wasn't so stubborn. He sighed again. He, of course, didn't know the extent of her feelings. She must be in love with him though, he read it in the diary… That's it! The diary! He needed to read it the rest of it! He devised a plan. He would get Sirius to distract her with his Siriusness (no-pun intended) while he slipped into her room and read the diary.

\- With Sirius -

"Sooo, mate, whatcha ya doing later?" James asked with puppy eyes.

"Nothing much. What do ya want?" Sirius queried with a smug and knowing expression on his face.

"Nothing. Nothing. At all. Why? Do you want to do me a favor?"

Sirius scoffed. "As if mate. I was going to meet up with Marlene."

"I thought Marlene was your girlfriend in 5th year?"

"Nah, mate, that was Marley, you know the girl with the freckles?"

"I thought you dated Marley in-"

"You know what?" Sirius huffed. James was obviously confused. He shook his head at the latter statement. "We're getting off topic here, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Sirius yelled.

"Er," James ruffled his hair. "You know Evans?"

"Duh"

"Can you distract her for me?"

"And why would I do that?"

"No-nothing."

"Fine, mate. But you owe me 5 galleons."

"Anything mate, thanks!" James smiled happily.

Five minutes late the screech of annoyance could be heard through the school. James laughed. Sirius must have provoked Lily. 'Time to put mission, read the diary into effect!' James thought.

\- Lily's Room -

James peered under Lily's bed and brushed the dust of the diary. The word 'dairy' was crossed off the front and rewritten as 'diary'. James laughed. She must have accidentally written 'dairy' instead of 'diary.' He opened the book to page one and immediately began reading. He read,

 ** _"Month of NOT-LOVING JAMES POTTER: DAY 1_**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is the first day of trying to reject my feelings of love towards James Potter. It is not working so well so far. I woke up late (too late to go to Hogsmeade) and everyone else has already left. GREAT! Anyway, I was snooping James' room (I didn't mean to!) and found his Quidditch Jersey! He only wore it yesterday and it smelled so good! Nobody is here, so I have decided to wear it for the day. Why does he smell so good? Why does he look so HOT? Why? Why have the God's possessed me (but blessed me) with the likes of James Potter? I CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS! It is the hardest thing to STOP LOVING JAMES POTTER! And if I don't stop loving him, I have to confess by the end of the month. CRAP! I can't do this! If I don't tell him, Alice will. GOD, when did my life become so difficult?_

 _See ya tomorrow,_

 _Lily (or as James calls me, Evans. SIGH)"_

James was flabbergasted. She loved him! She really, really, really loved him! So, it was his Quidditch Jersey! A ha! He smirked. Lily was his! He was Lily's! She JUST needed to confess! He needed to put a plan into action, BUT! Not before he finished his evening reading! _Beep, Beep._ 'Crap!' James knew he needed to get out of there. The 'beep' meant that Lily had escaped Sirius' distraction and was heading her way. He quickly slipped out of the room and into his, lying on his bed to stop his beating heart. James reflected over the diary entry he read. He couldn't believe it! He fell asleep knowing Lily would soon be his….


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So what were you doing last night Prongs?"

"I, ah, found Lily's diary and read it."

"Prongs, you snoop! Lily's not go-"

"I know Padfoot, but Lily loves me!"

"Keep dreaming Prongs."

"No seriously, I read it! She's crazy about me!" As soon as Sirius opened his mouth, James continued, "Don't even think about that Joke!"

"Ha, ha, Prongs, I won't believe it till I see it!"

"Then see it for yourself next time!"

"Fine, maybe I will!"

\- With Lily -

"Hey Lils," Alice exclaimed.

"Hey," Lily sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"James."

"That's always a problem."

"I'm serious, Al. He saw me in his Quidditch Jersey."

"Yeah, I know about that, remember?"

"Yes, but, I didn't want to hint towards my feelings towards him," Lily sighed. "Remember I am supposed to try and STOP falling in love with him?"

"Lily, I know I should have mentioned it before, but I don't think you will ever stop loving him. Think about it, he's cute, sweet (when he's not being a prat) and he has had a crush on you since first year."

"I know Al, it's going to be tough but I have to. For both James and I's sakes."

Alice and Lily slowly moved off to Defence Against the Dark Arts. They were the first ones there and took their places at the front of the classroom. After about five minutes, the rest of the Gryffindor Seventh Years, as well as the Slytherins were seated and ready for class.

"Alright!" Professor Mardervenn screamed. "Hush, please. Today we will be learning about the Patronus. Can anyone tell me about this spell?" Lily rose her hand as well as a few others. "Lily Evans."

"Sir, the Patronus Charm is used to drive dementors away. Dementors cannot be killed, however, they flee from a scene where a Patronus is in use. The mist of a Patronus forms the shape of an animal that is special to them or has similar personality traits. They usually form the same animal as a person's animagus form and two people with matching or corresponding animals are considered 'Soulmates.' Soulmates, however, are very rare and only occur to those of purest hearts. Soulmates possess a strong power of love and are stronger than most ordinary wizards. There has only ever been two soulmates ever recorded in the history of the wizardry world."

"Thank you, Ms Evans. A very accurate description. 10 points to Gryffindor. Soulmates are considered a myth in today's society, however, there were, in fact, two recorded more than a million years ago. Now, can anyone tell me the incantation and how to perform the spell?" James rose his hand. "Yes, Mr. Potter."

"The incantation is 'Expecto Patronum,' and to perform it you have to think of your happiest memories."

"Correct Mr Potter, another 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, Let's begin. Line up please."

The class lined up from one end to the other. Everyone attempted to do the spell. It wasn't working so well…

"Okay everyone, just a reminder that you should not be discouraged if you do not perform the charm, it takes a few days to achieve, it took me about fo-" He stopped midway sentence as he saw James' Patronus fly around the room. "Well done Mr Potter! 5 points to Gryffindor! Marvellous! This is a great Patronus! A magnificent stag! This is an amazing first try! Everyone gather around!"

James had done it! He had a magnificent Stag.

 **LILY'S P.O.V.**

Lily huffed. 'Stupid James Potter, good at everything,' Lily thought. 'Why can't he be like, not smart? It just makes her love him more.' James beamed. 'He looks really happy,' Lily thought, 'I wish I could get my Patronus.' Lily decided to try again. She got back in line and started thinking about happy thoughts. She ratted her brain. When Petunia and she were friends? No, that just reminded her of when it turned bad. When she got her Hogwarts letter? No, Petunia hated her from that point. Getting good Owls? No, grades aren't everything. Lily desperately tried to think of happy memories, when she thought of James. Yes, James! I love him! His smile, his hair, his looks, his personality, everything about him! Lily said the incantation.

"Expecto Patronum!" Lily yelled. A beautiful doe sprung out of Lily's wand. Everyone's mouths dropped when they realised what had just happened. Lily's Patronus was a doe, James' Patronus was a stag. They were matching. They were soulmates.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **LILY'S P.O.V**

Soulmates. She and James were soulmates. James and she were soulmates. One out of three soulmates to every grace the Wizardry world. WOW! They were meant to be. They can be together! Wait. She still has the bet. She has to try. Maybe she can put off the bet with Alice? No. She can't. But she will have to tell him. But maybe at the end of the month? Yeah. She will continue being in love with James for the month and then tell him. Wait. Lily what are you doing? Your gazing! You are STILL IN CLASS! Focus!

"My, my, this…. this is extraordinary! This is history in the making! I can't believe it! This will be put in the soulmate records immediately! This proves it is not a myth!..." Professor Mardervenn kept chattering on and on about his enthusiasm and excitement. Meanwhile, Lily and James were just staring at each other their mouths open. Suddenly, Lily felt the urge to kiss him. No! She must stick to the plan. Wait a month! The class watched them will wide eyes. Slowly the pair started making their way towards each other.

Step. Step. Step. Lily's heart was beating rapidly in her chest, each step making her way closer to James. To HIM. Step. Step. The pair were now toes touching, staring at each other in eyes. Lily lifted her hand to his cheek. Still gazing into his eyes. James leaned down, slowly opening his mouth. Lily immediately followed his lead, and just as their lips brushed, a massive flash of white adorned the room.

Everyone squinted, immediately affected by the light. All seemed to cringe and back away, all but Lily and James, who remarkably seemed unaffected by it all.

Lily was in heaven. The kiss was so blissful, his lips were soft but full of passion. It immediately became more heated, both demanding more and more, unable to break away. They weren't even aware of the fact that they had left the ground, or the flash of white amidst in the room. Lily didn't want to break away, but she didn't have to. Suddenly, everything went black. Lily drew into a soft sleep.

 **SIRIUS' P.O.V**

The whole class was in shock. The light was blinding. It went on for about five minutes blinding everyone. Everyone was amazed, yet Sirius was worried. Thoughts were churning in his head **(AUTHORS MESSAGE: I THINK WE CAN ALL AGREE, WOW! SIRIUS IS THINKING?)** , 'How is it that everybody can't stand the light? It hurts like hell! Prongs is in the middle of it! Oh, God! He must be dying. PRONNGGGS!'

Suddenly the light stopped and there lay Lily and James in each other's arms.

"PRONGS!" Sirius sobbed. "Goodbye, my dear brother!" Sirius ran up to James and tried to pull him onto his lap. James let out a sudden cry of pain and crawled back to Lily. Sirius was flabbergasted. Never in his life, had James rejected his attention and wanted Lily's. Sirius pouted. But hey! He was alive! But wait, he is unconscious, how did he yell, let alone move? Sirius was dumbfounded yet again.

The entire class was in silence, wondering what the hell was happening. First the light, then the unconscious pair, and then the cry and movement. Professor Mardervenn was the first to speak up.

"I think we should take them to Madam Pomfrey immediately. Sirius, please inform the Headmaster."

"No! I am staying with Prongsey!"

"Sirius, now is not the time for your foolish childness! You shall tell Professor Dumbledore immediately. Remember how he reacted last time you touched him?"

Sirius pouted. "Yes, professor," Sirius mumbled, clearly annoyed. Sirius shuffled out the door.

 **THIRD PERSON P.O.V**

As soon as Sirius was out the door, Professor Marsden levitated their body's.

"AAAHHHH!" both screamed clutching their bodies in pain. Professor Mardervenn was confused. The screaming continued. He decided to place them together just like they were on the floor. The crying immediately stopped and silence once again filled the room. He walked swiftly to the Hospital Wing.

He reached the Hospital Wing in haste. He pounded on the door and let himself in, without invitation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **JAMES' P.O.V**

James was in a deep sleep. The most peaceful he had in, well, EVER! He was in the most wonderful dream. He was dreaming of HER. He was dreaming of his love, Lily. She kissed him! Whatever dream it was, he didn't want to ever wake up. He was vaguely conscious aware of his surroundings, he knew someone was touching him. How odd. 'Padfoot must have had a nightmare,' he thought. He heard talking around him. He tried to awake, but he couldn't. He was on the surface of conscience but couldn't open his eyes. He heard skims of conversation. Every word was a constant headache to him.

"They can't be separated Albus," James heard. "They scream as soon as they part." James was confused. Were they talking about him? And some other?

'Jeez, Padfoot must have screwed a potion,' James thought.

"Well, let's see then," James felt himself being pushed from comfort. He didn't understand. Whoever he was touching, he felt perfectly content and happy with. He didn't want to part with them. Suddenly, the warmth left his body. 'AAAAHHHH!' He was in pain. The most pain he had ever felt in his life. He felt like his heart was breaking. He heard the screams in the world of consciousness, however, he could not understand who would be screaming on his behalf. He was, in fact, unconscious, right? He heard a male voice. His voice? Yes, it was. How could that be? Then he heard another voice. A female? It was then that he realized it was Lily's. His heart broke. She was in pain! He would kill who did this to her.

He was about to punch his fist into whatever was near him, but suddenly the pain stopped. The screaming stopped. He felt comfortable again. He didn't know why, but he knew Lily was safe. Lily. She was the one near him! He tried to enjoy this moment even more now. This would probably be the only time she ever laid in his arms.

 **PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE'S P.O.V.**

"You see? This is a serious problem."

"Yes indeed, Professor Mardervenn," a voice replied. James identified this man as Professor Dumbledore.

"What do we do? Surely, they cannot stay like this much longer?" Professor Mardervenn replied.

"Hmmm. Interesting, Interesting. Madam Pomfrey, what are their symptoms?"

"Well, I have never seen anything like it. Separation of their bodies lead to pain, and screaming from both, they are unconscious, and nothing besides that, that I can see," Madam Pomfrey stated with a frown on her face.

"Hmm. I have my suspicions. Please do a full body scan," Dumbledore stated.

Madam Pomfrey initiated a full body scan on both of them.

"Oh, my!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Their…Their souls. They are broken in half and shared! Lily has half of James' soul and the James has half of Lily's soul."

"Aah," Dumbledore said, "A soulbond. Formed to those of the deepest love."

"Soulbond!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, "But I thought it was a myth!"

"Yes, well it seems that it is no longer one. This will be a tough process, all we have is legend books on the matter, but no couple has ever experienced a soulbond before."

"Well, If I may add Albus," Professor Mardervenn intervened, "They are also soulmates. Just minutes before, it was discovered that they had matching Patronus'. I don't know what they were doing, but some students say they were about to kiss, when a flash of white filled the room. Five minutes later, they were unconscious on the ground." Professor Mardervenn was confused, never in his life had he experienced anything like this.

"Well, it seems that Mr. and Mrs. Potter have defied many odds today. Many theories and myths will have to be proven incorrect."

"Excuse me, Albus, but did you say Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes, Professor Mardervenn, if I am correct, a soulbond grants them legally adults and married. We shall check their records, of course, just to be sure."

"Married?" Madam Pomfrey queried. "At the age of 16? Surely you are mistaken."

"If my suspicions are correct Madam Pomfrey, then yes they are married," Professor Dumbledore solemnly stated, "However, let's focus on the situation at hand. Madam Pomfrey I suggest that the two of them continue to share a hospital bed, until I do some research. If they wake up or anything else changes their position at the current time, inform me immediately."

"Yes, Albus, but what about their friends? Won't they be wishing to see them?"

"Yes, they probably will, but we must keep this a secret from the rest of the school, including their friends at the current moment. I predict that Mr. and Mrs. Potter are now 10 times as powerful as the normal wizard." With that, Professor Dumbledore strode out of the Hospital, making his way towards his personal library.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **JAMES' P.O.V.**

James lost his conscious hearing half way through their discussion the previous day. He was interrupted by a silent call of help. He knew it wasn't his voice. It was a woman's. He also had a feeling that this voice was not external, which was strange, he felt as though it is a part of him. But how? He decided to call out to this personal.

 _'Hello? Who's there,' James asked the voice inside his head._

 _'Help, Help!' The voice answered._

 _'Who is it? I will try and help you! What's wrong?'_

 _'My name is Lily. I fell asleep, I think it happened after I kissed this boy, James. I can't wake up! I am stuck!' Lily answered._

 _'Lily? It's James!'_

 _'James? You're stuck too?'_

 _'Yeah!'_

 _'Wait, this seems weird doesn't it? I mean, were talking to each other, and were both asleep. Can we read each other's mind?'_

 _'What? Lily this is weird!'_

 _'I know, James.'_

 _'Wait, are you telling me we actually kissed, like in real life?'_

 _'Um, yeah..' Lily answered. James assumed that she was kind of worried and embarrassed._

 _'What? This is the best day of my life!'_

 _'Well, I am glad you feel that way, however, we are stuck inside our heads, and were asleep and can't wake up.'_

 _'Hmmm, I guess your right.'_

 _'Of course, I'm right!'_

 _'Don't worry Lils, We'll get through this, remember, we're stuck together. I will never leave you.'_

 _'… Thanks James,' Lily replied softly._

 **LILY'S P.O.V.**

Lily could tell that days had passed. She and James had been chatting away merrily. James' bubbly personality, even in a panic situation, kept her sane. She didn't feel worried about being stuck inside their heads for the meantime, as long as James was there with her. However, she yearned to kiss him. She could talk to him, but couldn't see him or touch him.

 _'Lily,' James said._

 _'Yes, James?' Lily replied._

 _'I think we should try and get out of here. It is getting creepy.'_

 _'What do you mean?'_

 _'I think I just read your thoughts.'_

 _'What?'_

 _'Yeah. Did you just think that I kept you sane by talking to you, and the fact that you wanted to kiss me?'_

 _'Ummm… Yeah?' Lily replied embarrassedly._

 _'Nothing to be embarrassed about. I feel the same way about you. It just makes me want to get out of here more, so I can kiss you.'_

 _'Ummm, James. How did you know I was embarrassed?'_

 _'I just felt you were. Huh, strange. We should try and get out of here.'_

 _'Agreed.'_

James and Lily chatted away thinking of a plan to escape.

 _'Maybe if we focused all of our magical energy on thinking about the outside world we'll escape?' Lily queried._

 _'Hmm, good plan, but I already tried it earlier. Maybe we could do it together? How about we focus on seeing each other?' James asked._

 _'Okay, let's do it.'_

James and Lily focused on seeing each other. Lily thought about his smile, his face, his body, his personality, her love for him. Lily closed her eyes.

 _'Lily… Is that you?' James asked._ Lily slowly opened her eyes.

 _'James? Yes, it is me!' Lily burst into a wide grin._

 **JAMES' P.O.V**

James beamed. It had worked! There, standing in front of him was Lily. James opened his arms. Lily grinned even wider and ran into his arms. Lily giggled as James spun her around. James lowered her and started kissing her feverishly. Lily smiled against his lips and continued attacking him. James had tingling feelings going up and down his spine. He would never get used to this. He could do this forever. James hesitantly broke it off. And stared into her wide, green orbs.

 _'I love you, Lily.' James stated. The emotion was leaking into his eyes. Lily smiled, tears appearing in her eyes._

 _'I love you more,' Lily replied._

James beamed again. This was heaven. He would stay here forever if he had to. As long as Lily was there. He kissed her again. Biting on her lower lip. He didn't want to break away this time. They were enjoying themselves too much. Neither wanted to ever break away. Lily broke away suddenly.

 _'Lily, what's wrong?'_

 _'I.. I…. My wrist and my shoulder is burning.'_

 _'What?'_ James only just noticed but his was burning too. _'Ow!'_ James exclaimed. _'Mine does too.'_ James grabbed Lily's wrist. _'Lils, it looks like someone's writing on your wrist!'_ Without hesitation he took of Lily's shirt, ignoring her protests. _'There's a picture here!'_ James exclaimed. He was looking at it, disregarding the pains from his own body.

 _'James, it says your name in cursive writing on my wrist.'_

 _'What?'_ James was bewildered. He checked his own wrist. _'Mine says your name!' He bellowed. 'And…. and…. WOW!' He exclaimed._

 _'What?'_

 _'You have a tattoo of my Patronus on you back. It's a stag!'_

 _'Really? Let me check your shoulder.'_ James took off his shirt and Lily peered at his right shoulder. _'It's a doe!' Lily surmised._

 _'Wow! Listen Lils, I think we should try and get out now. More things like this could happen.'_

 _'Right,' Lily replied._

 _'Let's focus together on getting out of here.'_

 _'Alright'_

Lily and James held hands and thought about getting out of here. 'To my friends, to my family, to Hogwarts, to the outside world', James thought. Suddenly, another flash like the one before, filled the white empty room in which they were. They closed their eyes. It was REALLY bright. Then James saw no more. He was asleep…. again. He was aware, however of the warmth coming from his left hand (where Lily was holding his hand), spreading through his body.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **SIRIUS P.O.V.**

James had been in the Hospital Wing for 5 days. He was getting worried. He hadn't seen him for five days. They wouldn't let him see him. They said something about it being top secret, blah, blah, blah (he wasn't really listening), he was more focused on pouting and giving puppy eyes. They didn't work. Sirius was getting really worried. He decided to go back to their dormitory. He was just pushing the door open, when he noticed something different... something that was completely missing! He stood there in shock. Was James dead? Was he not a student anymore? James' name was no longer on the nameplate above their dormitory door. Sirius walked inside. Again, he was gobsmacked. There was a bed missing. James' bed. Sirius was hyperventilating. He started thinking about the reasons. 1. James was dead, or 2. He was no longer a student. Sirius then figured out that option 2 would happen either way. Sirius burst into tears. James' was no longer at Hogwarts. **(AUTHORS NOTE: DON'T WORRY, SIRIUS IS JUST HAVING A DRAMA QUEEN MOMENT, JAMES AND LILY ARE STAYING AT HOGWARTS)** His best friend was gone.

 **PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE'S P.O.V.**

It had been five days and no progress was made on Lily and James' state. Dumbledore was getting worried, never in the history of the wizardry world had anyone been soulmates AND soulbonds, let alone there had never EVER been a soulbonded couple. Soulbonds were supposed to be myths. He reread the myth.

 _"Those of the purest hearts, those who are destined for power, those of the strongest love and desire for each other shall be soul-bonded. Those of the Soul-bond are powerful than almost ALL. The power of the deepest love is on their side. They read each other's thoughts, see through their eyes, can teleport to each other and feel each other's feelings. There is always a cost however, a cost they should find comfort in, but despair. The shall touch each other regularly or death shall occur. Contact at night is a necessity or a peaceful death shall occur in sleep. They must touch every 2 hours or the bond is broken and they must prepare to face the consequences. If the bond is not wished, then death shall occur."_

Dumbledore was very solemn. James and Lily were in for a ride, if they shall ever awake. They must follow the soulbond or they will die. They had no more information to go on, as they were the first ever soul bonded couple. Albus Dumbledore kept reading the next passage,

 _"The Soulbond is a myth. It has been around for centuries – since the beginning of the wizardry world. Written by Merlin."_

Dumbledore was bewildered. What was he going to do? He could only hope Mr. and Mrs. Potter will awaken soon.

 **LILY'S P.O.V.**

Lily was asleep. She was dreaming. She was peaceful. It was calm here, relaxing. However, she couldn't help but feel as though someone was missing. Her other half. Her better half. James. She needed him. She wanted him.

 _'James!' She called._ No answer. She was straining her ears hoping for the smallest response. _BANG!_

Lily shot up.

"Err- What was that noise?" Lily grumbled. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw white walls, a white roof, hospital beds. She was in the Hospital Wing. She groaned and fell back onto her pillow. That was when she discovered that James was there with her. Lily started panicking. James had to be okay. She put her hand on his neck to check for a pulse. As soon as her cold hands made contact with his warm neck, he shot up awake. His eyes wide open. He turned to her.

"Lily," James muffled. Lily hugged him. From what she could see, they were both fine. They just woke up and they looked like nothing happened. What did happen? Lily was confused. Another thing that made no sense at all was why they were in the same bed. Lily broke contact with James and tried to hop off the bed. As soon as she let go of James, she felt cold. Cold as ice. She felt lonely. Desperate.

'AAH!' They both screamed. A pain shot through her body. It was torture. Unlike anything she had ever experienced. She assumed James felt the same way, judging by his screams. James. She needed James. She quickly leapt over to him, and embraced him. She felt warm again. Whole.

"What is goi- oh, you two are awake. That's good. Been sleeping for five days you two. Now hop right into bed." Madam Pomfrey spoke as she walked into the closed off area of the Hospital Wing.

"Madam, why are we sharing a bed? And what happened?" Lily asked.

"Mrs Po-, Lily I am not sure I am the one to tell you these things." Madam Pomfrey answered. "Now hop into bed and I will scan you."

Lily was bewildered and slightly panicking. What was wrong with her and James that Madam Pomfrey couldn't tell them. The Healer can't tell them? What is going on? And… No, she must be delusional. Did she almost call her Mrs. Potter? 'Lily, you must stop with your fantasies,' Lily thought.

 **JAMES' P.O.V**

James had no idea what was going on. First, he woke up sharing a bed IN the Hospital Wing WITH Lily, his CRUSH for six years. He was pulled out of his thoughts as a voice filled his head. It sounded an awful like Lily. He turned his head expecting her to be talking to him, but her lips weren't moving and she had a confused look on her face.

'Lily, you must stop with your fantasies,' the voice said.

'Lily?' James replied. He snapped his head towards her.

'Wha-What? James' is that you?' Lily's eyes widened.

'Yeah, how are you doing that?' James asked. Now he was, really, REALLY confused.

'Doing what? You're the one talking in my mind.' They both dropped their mouths open.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" They screamed together.

"What's going on!" James yelled.

"I don't know! What's wrong with us?" Lily bellowed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, please calm down," Dumbledore spoke calmly. Then, a shocked expression crossed his face as he realised his mistake. Lily and James' mouths dropped again.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" They screamed again.

"Di-did you just call me Mrs. Potter?" Lily screamed. "WTF?! Why the bloody hell did you call me that! We're not even married!"

'Yet,' James added in his mind.

"I heard that James!" Lily screamed.

"Please just calm down," Dumbledore said, "You two have experienced a rather strange and magnificent turn of events. Now can you please tell me, what was the last thing you remembered?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **JAMES' P.O.V.**

'What was the last thing I remembered?' James thought.

'Hey James, remember, I am here too, so we may as well work together.' Lily answered logically.

'Right, so Lily, do you remember anything?'

'Well the last thing I remember was finding out our Patronus' match, and then I felt like I wanted to kiss you, so I walked forward, placed a hand on your cheek and kissed you.'

'Yeah, at first I thought it was a dream, but then you told me it was real. Well after that, I remember everything going blank and then waking up in a room with just white everywhere.'

'Yeah me too,' Lily replied, 'and we were chatting away until we wished to be together and then we were in the same white room.'

'And after that, we wished out of the room and got out!' The two thought together.

 **PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE'S P.O.V.**

It took several minutes for the students to answer the question. At first, he thought it peculiar, for their expressions were changing strangely. He searched his brain for memories of the Soulbond and its symptoms. From this information, he deduced they were talking with each other through their thoughts.

"Alright, we've got it, professor!" Lily and James said together. Albus was astonished. They talked together as though the had spent their whole lives together.

"Okay, let me hear it then."

James and Lily then jumped right into their tale from the Patronus' to waking up in the Hospital Wing.

"Wait!" Lily yelled as James had just concluded the story. "We forgot about the tattoos!"

"Ooooh, right!" James remembered, "So basically, I, um, told Lily that I loved her and then she told me that she loved me, and then we both felt these burning sensations on our wrists and right shoulder." James indicated to both.

"And when we looked," Lily continued, "James' name was written on my wrist and his Patronus was on my right shoulder."

"And Lily's name was on my wrist and her Patronus was on my right shoulder," James finished.

"Can I see these tattoos?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Sure," Lily replied. She started pulling up her sleeve, preparing to show him the name James Potter written in cursive writing.

James did the same, only when he pulled up his sleeve, his eyes widened with shock. "Pro-professor," James stuttered, "before, when we looked at the tattoos, it said Lily Evans, but now it says… it says… Lily Potter."

Lily's eyes also opened. "Why am I Lily Potter now? Please give me an explanation! I didn't marry him!"

"Mrs. Potter," Professor Dumbledore started. Lily huffed, but the headmaster ignored it, "have you heard of the soulmate theory?"

Lily nodded. "Yes professor, we learned it in class today."

"Five days ago, Lily," James corrected. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes well, have you heard of the soulbond myth?"

Lily's eyes widened. "Are you suggesting that it is not a myth?"

"Yes, Lily, you and James are the first ever couple to experience a soulbond." James and Lily couldn't believe it. They were in shock. "Not only that," Professor Dumbledore continued, "but you are also soulmates." If it were possible, the pair's eyes opened even larger.

 **LILY'S P.O.V.**

Lily couldn't believe it. James and she were probably the most destined couple on earth. Lily was going to research these topics later.

"Sir, what's the difference?" James asked.

"Well, soulmates share the same Patronus'. There have only been two occurrences of this ever recorded, however, it is three now, considering you two are now soulmates. The last soulmates formed more than a million years ago, so now it is pretty much a myth. When you are a soulmate, you do not receive any new powers, however your power and how well you perform spells heightens. You perform spells about 10 times more powerful than you usually did. You also feel an attachment to the other, a connection. You feel as though you should spend as much time as possible with this person." Dumbledore explained. James and Lily nodded their heads, as recognition to go on.

"A soulbond has never been recorded in the history of the wizardry world." Dumbledore continued, There has never been a soul bonded couple so far and it is considered a myth. A myth, until of course, you too. You will receive many gifts when being in a soulbond. You can read each other's thoughts, as I am sure you too have already figure out, you can feel each other's feelings, you can teleport to each other – which is different to apparition, as you can go through any wards, and finally, in time you will harness the ability to see through each other's eyes. These are the abilities listed in a book about this so called myth, however since we have never had information on it, I predict that you will learn many new abilities."

"So professor, with the soulbond and soulmate powers, we would be pretty powerful right?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "It is now my prediction that you two will be two of the most powerful wizards to ever face the wizardry world."

"Wow," James said, "But professor, why does it hurt to let go of Lily?" James asked.

"Ah, James, there are many downsides to the soulbond though. Some people consider it a negative and some people the opposite." Albus replied.

"Headmaster," Lily asked, "Can we remove the soulbond?"

"Hmm, a very solemn topic indeed. I am afraid, if you choose not to participate, it will result in death." Lily and James' eyes widened.

"Professor, what are the negatives?" Lily asked.

"You shall find out in due time, Mrs. Potter."

"Stop calling me that, unless you tell me why!" Lily scolded.

"Okay, well I guess I can tell you now," Professor Dumbledore began, "You see, as soon as you were soul bonded, you were considered married, and therefore, you are now adults."

James and Lily's mouths dropped. "You mean, were married?" James stuttered. Lily couldn't believe it. Suddenly, James' adorned a massive grin. "You're mine!" he said, staring at Lily. As soon as Lily, realised what it meant, she too, beamed. James spun her around in a massive bear hug. Lily's giggles echoed through the Hospital Wing. "Wait," James said. A mischevious glint appeared in his eyes, "does this mean we no longer have the trace on our wands?" James asked. Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"You mean, we can do magic outside of school now?" Lily asked. Again, Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, you are legally adults, and have all the rights, say, a professor would."

James grinned. "This is great!" He said cheerfully.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **DUMBLEDORE'S P.O.V.**

Professor Dumbledore was getting sick of the numerous visits, from the marauders (not including James), demanding to know where he is. He had hoped that they had not noticed the missing name on their dormitory nameplates, yet here they were. AGAIN. Begging to know what would happen to James, and what state he is in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," he started. The boy's eyes widened. "Jeez, everytime, why do I keep making the same mistake," He groaned. "I-I mean James Potter and Lily Evans, are completely fine. They are in recovering, however for the rest of the year they are to be separated from the rest of Gryffindor."

"Professor," Remus Lupin began, "Surely you did not almost call Lily Evans, Lily Potter?"

"Er- no of course not," Professor Dumbledore surmised, "I had merely confused their relationship for James' parents," he continued with a nervous laughter.

Sirius began, "But you sai-"

"Alright boys, would you look at the time," Professor Dumbledore interrupted, "I have important business to attend to, toot aloo!" He exclaimed as he pushed them out the door.

 **SIRIUS' P.O.V.**

"Okay, something strange is definitely happening," Sirius stated.

"I agree," Remus decided, "We need to know what is going on?"

"And how do we do that?" Peter squeaked.

"Let's go ask Prongs."

"But Sirius, he could be really sick, I mean surely we could catch it. It might be contagious, I mean Lily and James are being separated from Gryffindor!" Remus exclaimed.

"Fine, but let's check the map," Sirius huffed.

The three boys pounded up the stairs. Sirius opened the trunk, took out the old piece of parchment and said the nine lucky words, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"

Sirius scanned the map looking for James' name. He was in the Hospital Wing still, with… Sirius' eyes bulged. This apparently didn't go unnoticed by Remus as he said,

"What is it Padfoot?" Sirius didn't say anything. Just threw the map into his direction. Sirius' eyes remained on the spot where he just held it. Just like Sirius', Remus' eyes bulged as he read the map. "Li-Lily Potter?" He stuttered.

Sirius couldn't believe it. James and Lily were married. His best mate, married, and he wasn't even best man. Sirius burst out into tears.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" Peter asked, "So what if they're married? As long as their happy right?"

"I-I know, I really am happy for him, he's got the girl he's been chasing after for six years, but… but, I didn't get to be best man!" Sirius sobbed.

"That's what you're worried about Padfoot?" Remus asked, "I am sure there was a reason. As for my query, how in the hell did this happen? Their only sixteen, and you can't get married until your eighteen! The only thing that defies the Ministry of Magic Laws are magic itself! I have to find an explanation."

"Oh, we'll find all the answer from Prongs himself, tomorrow," Sirius yawned, "Right now I am too sleepy, I need to sleep. Goodnight!"

With that, the three boys fell asleep, thinking about James and Lily Potter. They would find out the answers tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Hey Lils, do you think we can leave soon?" James asked while clutching her right hand.

"Well my guess would be as soon as we can let go of each other," Lily replied.

"Riigghhht… What if I don't want to let go?"

"Honestly James, we can't walk around like this forever!" Lily huffed.

"Oh, ok," James pouted.

Lily suddenly jumped up and kissed him.

"What?" James asked, a massive grin on his face.

"You're just really cute when you pout," Lily replied teasingly. And then a grin appeared on James' face.

He started leaning in, "Well then I guess I should start putting more often," he mumbled whilst leaning into leaning. Their lips were about to touch when the door slammed open. The only problem was…. There was no one there. Lily was confused, but James sighed. Lily looked up to him and then jumped as he boomed, "Padfoot take off the cloak!"

Now Lily was even more confused, as Sirius appeared with a scowl. She buried into her knowledge, and found it to be James' invisibility cloak.

 _'Oh,' Lily thought. She felt a large rush of memories fill her up. One of James and Sirius sneaking out to Hogsmead with the cloak, one of the marauders being caught by Professor Dumbledore whilst setting up a prank in the Great Hall. She watched as Professor Dumbledore chuckled and left the room. 'These aren't my memories,' Lily thought._

"Hey James," Lily broke the silence. James looked at her startled. "Did you and the marauders ever get caught by Professor Dumbledore at midnight in sixth year, setting up a prank in the Great Hall?" James gave her an amazed look but Sirius just gaped at her.

"Ho…how did you know that?" Sirius asked.

James ignored him but turned to her and said, "Lily, that's amazing. I can't wait till I can do that too!" He exclaimed.

Lily gave a small smile and said, "Well I am not so sure I want you looking through my memories but I don't mind for now." She smiled again. Sirius mouth dropped to the floor again.

"Yo-you can read his memories?" Sirius stuttered to Lily. She smiled and nodded. "Ho-how that isn't even possible!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It isn't now, though," James explained, "Lily and I are the first ever soulbonded couple in the wizardry world and have received powers no one has ever before had."

Sirius choked and stood there gawking at them. He looked to Lily, who nodded. "What is going on with two! One minute your kissing – good job by the way prongs – then your unconscious, then you're in the Hospital Wing for six days, then your Mr. and Mrs. Potter-" He stopped himself, "What is up with that anyway?" He asked, clearly annoyed. James opened his mouth but before he could answer, Sirius continued, "AND WHY ON EARTH WASN'T I BEST MAN!" He exasperated.

Before Sirius could say anymore Lily answered, "Sirius, when James and I's Patronus' matched, we became soulmates. As you heard my explanation earlier in that class, there has only ever been two soulmates before and they lived over a million years ago. Since then, it was considered a myth. Before James and I, that is. After we kissed, we became soulbonded. A soul bond has always been a myth and has never occurred in History. The people who are soulbonded – according to myth – gain special powers, like being able to see through each other's eyes, teleporting, reading each other's memories, and feel each other's feelings."

"SEE THROUGH EACH OTHER'S E-" Sirius started but was cut off by Lily.

"Wait, I forgot, so basically the thing with us being married, is that as a result of the soul bond, we are legally adults and are married to each other." Lily smiled.

"Bu-but Lily! Surely the fact that you are married to him makes you gag!" Sirius exclaimed, while Lily giggled and James pouted, but Sirius continued, "And now you're holding his hand, and won't let go! You've been holding his hand for ages! It's- it's to different! Stop it! Before I gag!" Sirius cried.

"Um- Padfoot, me and Lily can't let go of each other." James said awkwardly.

"What! You mean she'll prevent us from doing pranks together!" Sirius cried again.

"No, I don't think so, actually Sirius, remember when somebody was pranking people besides us in sixth year?" He paused, Sirius nodded uncertainly, "Well," James continued, "that was actually Lily."

Sirius choked and his eyes widened his eyes, unable to believe his years. Lily gave him a look that clearly said, 'how did you know?' James smiled and tapped his temple. Lily giggled.

"And," James said, "This," he pointed to their joined hands, "Is not permanent."

Sirius nodded solemnly, but then a thought came across his mind, "But why isn't your name on our dormitory door anymore?" Sirius asked.

Now it was Lily and James' turn to be confused, they looked at each other and shrugged, "We have no idea," they answered together.

Sirius pulled a face. "Don't do that," he said, "it's creepy." Lily and James laughed.

"Dumbledore will be here soon," Lily said, "You should get out before he comes."

Sirius clutched his chest, "Fine Lily-Flower, I know when I am not wanted," he said as he started walking through the door. Lily giggled. "Oh," he continued, "don't let me disturb you from what you were doing before," Sirius said mischievously, while wiggling his eye-brows suggestively. Lily sighed, while James leaned in and started kissing her.

BANG! The door had opened again and Lily and James jumped apart.

"Not again," James groaned.


End file.
